One week with Akatsuki
by Kami-danna
Summary: N'avez vous jamais été curieux de savoir ce qui se passe chez une Akatsuki déchaînée ? Nous vous invitons à passer une semaine entière avec eux ! -Délire OOC et random-
1. Introduction Matin Lundi

One week with Akatsuki

**One week with Akatsuki**

**Blabla de Miru & Kana :** Parties d'un délire bidon en cuisinant un Cari Poulet, nous avons décidé de créer une fic complètement débile sur l'Akatsuki. Voici donc le compte rendu d'une semaine avec une Akatsuki déchaînée : l'envers du décor. Enjoy ! n.n

**Disclaimer :** Nos très regretté Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu ( l'est-il réellement ? ) & Itachi, ainsi que l'adorable plante verte, son amie l'origami & le pseudo-chef « arc-en-ciel », ne sont malheureusement pas à nous. Et oui, Naruto appartient à Kishimoto, comme nous le savons tous. Amen.

**La rubrique qui fait peur :** Alooors, si vous craignez un humour peut-être pourrave, lourd, et incompréhensible, passez votre chemin. Il n'y a ni lemon, ni lime, car on ne sait pas en écrire ( mais je formerais Kana, hahaha ! ) ( Kana : J'ai déjà écrit des lemons, patate ! è.é ) ( Miru : oui, mais à notre grand regret, jamais en fic moi non plus, mais c'est un détail u.u ), mais en bonne yaoitistes, y'aura tout plein d'allusions. Sasori est à Deidara, Hidan à Kakuzu, le mérou avec la belette, et les autres sont pas maqués huhu. ( Kana : Ils sont chastes et innocents... (a) ). Ah oui ! Tobi n'apparaît pas dans cette fic, nous en sommes à l'époque bien heureuse où cet idiot congénital n'existait pas, où Deidara & Sasori étaient vivants. La bonne époque quoi v.v. OOC certain et nocif ! XD Que personne ne se plaigne d'OOC parce que c'en est du pur, nous vous avons prévenu.

**Thème :** Délire total & monarchique.

* * *

_**Lundi.  
**__Matin – Introduction de la mort qui tue même les morts-vivants et les morts pas vivants._

Le chef observait sa chambre. Sa magnifique chambre qui brillait de mille feux. Et oui, il était tellement fier de son ménage qu'il avait accompli pour la troisième fois de la soirée. C'était merveilleux, une chambre propre et nette. Il affichait un sourire béat, des étoiles dans ses rinnegan, en pensant à son rêve de la nuit. Un monde sublime où Hidan ne faisait plus de sacrifices qui laissaient du sang sur le canapé et le tapis. Un monde où Deidara n'était pas fou d'explosions qui brûlaient ses balais swifer. Où Konan ne foutait pas du papier froissé partout y comprit les WC. Où Kisame ne ramenait pas la première truite trouvée dans le lac d'à côté. Où Itachi ne se mangeait pas les meubles et par conséquent ne les déplaçait pas du millimètre fatidique. Où Kakuzu ne laissait pas traîner ses relevés de comptes bancaires ( il en a tout plein, tout plein ) partout. Où Sasori n'abandonnait pas les cadavres de marionnettes inutilisables et boueuses sur le sol tout juste ciré. Et enfin, où Zetsu ne perdait pas les pétales de son énième géranium carnivore.

Pein ( puisque le chef, c'est bien lui ), chaussa ses pantoufles arc-en-ciel qu'il avait bien positionnées la veille au soir, perpendiculairement à son futon ( vous pouvez sortir vos équerres, elles sont bien placées à 90° ). Il s'avança vers la porte, tout frais dispo, chassant au passage quelques grains de poussière imaginaires sur son pyjama aux couleurs de l'Akatsuki, sa très chère organisation de criminels bordéliques. Il ouvrit grand la porte, prenant soin de ne pas la faire taper contre le mur afin de ne pas laisser de traces sur la tapisserie, et parcourut le couloir qui desservait les chambres, inspirant à plein nez les douces fragrances des « cascades limpides de Kiri » de son nettoyant ménager pour les sols. Aujourd'hui, il nettoierait les vitres avec son merveilleux spray « pchit-pchit » ( dixit Deidara ) fraîcheur « pin estival de Konoha », il ferait la vaisselle avec son fantastique liquide vaisselle senteur « sables chauds de Suna », et il récurerait la baignoire avec un excellent désinfectant parfum « montagnes printanières d'Iwa ». Entre autres épopées ménagères. Ah... Que ce serait beau de pouvoir se prélasser dans la propreté... Il s'y attela même dès maintenant, tout guilleret.

Pein – « Sifflez en travaillant, talalala... »  
Hidan – « Chef ? Putain, vous faîtes quoi ? ! »

Hidan venait de quitter sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon où des bruits décidément trop étranges pour l'insomniaque bien-coiffé l'avaient tiré de son lit. Pein lâcha son merveilleux balai taillé dans le plus pur chêne d'Ame et observa Hidan. Un ange passa, laissant par la même occasion une maudite plume qui fit avoir une syncope à notre très cher chef... Ou pas, disons simplement qu'il y eut un long silence.

Pein – « Mais rien ! Je nettoie tes horripilantes taches de café sur le canapé ! »  
Hidan – « Mais... J'ai pas de café. »

Pein assura que si et le renvoya dans sa chambre comme un gosse en lui précisant bien de « laisser le tout puissant Pein faire son ménage matinal et de ne surtout pas poser les mains sur la tapisserie ». Le partisan de Jashin ne se le fit pas faire répéter et retourna rapidement rejoindre Kakuzu qui dormait avec sa tirelire en forme de cochon. Vive les doudous. Il tenta bien de réveiller Frankenstein, mais ce dernier restait dans le monde des rêves murmurant parfois « Aaaah ! Freak out ! Le freak, c'est chic ! »... Il eut alors l'illumination du siècle, pour réveiller un Kakuzu, il n'y avait qu'un moyen efficace :

Hidan – « Kakuzu, le cours de la bourse de Suna s'est effondré. »  
Kakuzu – « NOOOOOOOOON ! »

La réaction fut imminente, le recousu de toute part se leva et courut vers l'entrée pour y lire le journal et y découvrir donc la catastrophe... qui n'existait pas. Et là, c'est le drame. Kakuzu voyait rouge, il retourna en toute vitesse dans la chambre, vide. Ah le salaud d'Hidan ! Il s'était barré l'enfoiré ! On n'avait pas honte de lui faire des peurs pareilles ? ! Le cours de la bourse s'effondrer ! Ah le cauchemar !

Le zombi ressortit de la chambre, lattant la porte contre le mur. Sans prêter attention aux hurlements furieux de Pein ( « On ne claque pas les portes, ça fait des traces sur les murs et ça fait trembler les lustres, merde ! » ), Kakuzu se mit en quête d'Hidan, qui s'était raisonnablement éclipsé. Le bien-coiffé était peut-être téméraire, mais pas suicidaire. Notre radin international fit éruption dans la cuisine où il trouva Zetsu qui beurrait des tartines. Tartines sur lesquelles il appliqua ensuite une bouillie nauséabonde et non identifiée, dont la couleur rappelait vaguement la couleur des yeux de cette espèce de connard d'Hidan. Kakuzu vociféra :

Kakuzu – « Zetsu ! T'aurais pas vu l'autre chacal fanatique religieux ? ! »

La plante ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Apparemment, il était plongé dans une ardente conversation philosophique avec lui-même.

Zetsu – « Les blondes sont meilleures que les brunes... » « Non, pas du tout. Les brunes sont les plus fermes et goûteuses. » « Tu te trompes. Regarde Deidara par exemple... » « On n'y a jamais goûté, juste avec les yeux... » « Ah oui, ce fameux jour, par le trou de la serrure de la salle de bain. » « Exact. Pourtant, je soutiens que les brunes sont plus agréables. Regarde Itachi. » « Ah oui, ça je le regarde. Huhu. » « Huhuhu ! »  
Kakuzu – « Huhuhuhu ! »

Fefeuille sursauta. Mais qui donc venait briser son monologue hautement spirituel ? ! Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à face avec la tête d'estropié de guerre de Kakuzu.

Zetsu – « Oui ? »  
Kakuzu – « T'as pas vu Hidan ? »  
Zetsu – « Si, il courait en battant des bras vers les toilettes, je crois. »

Kakuzu éclata d'un grand rire sadique. Il allait ruiner la coiffure de son coéquipier en lui plongeant la tête dans la cuvette ! Bwahaha ! Ensuite, il l'enfermerait et il jetterait tous ses pots de gel, brillantine, laques, ainsi que ses peignes, brosses et autres accessoires à la con. Le digne successeur de Picsou traversa la pièce comme une flèche, alors que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrait.

Pein – « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Ceci était le cri du coeur du chef en voyant le désastre qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux. Pein était tranquillement en train de récurer le salon du sol au plafond, quand le drame de sa vie ( qui arrivait décidément trop souvent dans cette foutue organisation ) arriva. Itachi revenait de son entraînement matinal. Il était de coutume que la belette était la personne la plus lève-tôt des porteurs des manteaux noirs à nuages rouges ( vous trouvez pas ça con, comme motif, dit comme ça ? ) après Hidan qui ne dormait tout simplement pas. Il se levait, donc, puis se concoctait un petit programme du matin pour se rendre encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà. Aux premières lueurs de l'aurore, le malvoyant était dans la plaine à effectuer les mouvements les plus complexes. Seulement, comme l'indique le terme "malvoyant", et bien Itachi voyait mal et piqua une tête bien malgré lui dans le lac du coin ( et oui le repère de l'Akatsuki est très bien situé, clairière ( où Sasori faisait ses bouquets de fleurs ), lac ( refuge définitif de Kisame ) et autres endroits bien verts ). Il revint donc trempé dans la maison très familiale ( une grotte peut-elle être considérée comme une maison ? ), et inonda le parquet tout juste ciré de Pein, d'où son cri du coeur.

Pein – « Mais que fait la police ? ! C'est un psychopathe tueur de propreté ! »

Itachi resta « stone », il n'était pas connu pour être un membre bavard s'expliquant sur le pourquoi du comment il avait lamentablement plongé dans le lac qu'il n'avait pas vu. On ne trouve pas ça spécialement glorieux, surtout de la part du génie des Uchiha, génie tout court même.

Hidan – « Je crois qu'il dort... » ( tiens, le revoilà, lui v.v )  
Kakuzu – « TOI ! »

Hidan s'éclipsa rapidement, ne tenant pas à rester dans la même salle que son potentiel meurtrier ( mais t'es immortel, pauvre tache ! ). Kakuzu le suivit en courant et un jeu de chat et souris s'engagea alors entre les deux, mais cela n'appartient qu'à eux ( huuum, que font-ils lorsque personne ne les voient ? )... Itachi quant à lui s'assit sur le canapé. Et là, c'est le drame ( deuxième édition ).

Pein – « ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Lève ton cul de ce canapé ! Nooon la house de chez Jiraya ! Un cadeau inestimable ! Foutue par ta faute ! Voilà ! On n'a plus de house par ta faute ! Bravo ! »

Itachi regarda son chef, perplexe. Il se leva alors, retira son manteau et retourna dans sa chambre qui sentait malgré tous les efforts du maniaque de service ( qui était en train de pleurer une très regrettée house dont tout le monde sauf lui se foutait ) la poiscaille.

Justement, le requin sortait juste de la douche. Vêtu d'un simple peignoir blanc décoré de vaguelettes bleues dans le dos, une serviette négligemment passée autour de son cou bleu, il arriva dans le salon, intrigué par l'agitation qui secouait la maisonnée dès le matin. Ses cheveux et sa peau ruisselaient encore. Il demanda :

Kisame – « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Bip ! Détecteur de saleté et autres bavures activé ! Flaque d'eau repérée. Auteur ciblé : face de mérou. Procédure envisagée : kzjhfckjhezf ! ( traduction : JE VAIS L'TUER, BORDEL ! ). Pein arriva à grands pas vers la poiscaille, soufflant comme un taureau furieux. Il hurla :

Pein – « Mais c'est pas possible ! Z'avez décidé d'me pourrir mon idéal ou quoi ? ! Dégagez de ce putain de salon et que je ne vous revois plus ! »

Sur ces mots, le chef expédia Kisame hors de la pièce, usant d'un formidable coup de pied circulaire. Trivial, certes, mais si efficace ! Il claqua toutes les portes donnant sur le salon ( Notons que Hidan se la prit en pleine face alors qu'il cherchait à échapper au démon Kakuzu, dans un magnifique « SBOOOM ! » qui restera gravé dans l'histoire ) et se mit au travail. C'est en se frottant les fesses que le requin rejoignit la cuisine. Il fit remarquer en grimaçant :

Kisame – « C'est quoi son problème au patron ? »

Une voix froide et tranquille lui répondit du tac au tac :

Sasori – « Il a ses règles. »

Le renégat de Kiri ouvrit des yeux ronds. Euh... C'était bien Akasuna no Sasori qui venait de sortir une telle connerie ? LE Sasori qui ne dit jamais rien de décalé ? Oui, c'était bien lui. Pinocchio venait de sortir de son atelier privé, là où il s'adonnait à tout un tas de pratiques étranges et sadiques ( non, il n'y a absolument rien de sexuel là-dedans ). Il alla se laver tranquillement les mains, tachées d'hémoglobine, sous les yeux de merlan frit de Kisame, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Le beau roux, déjà habillé car matinal, s'assit à côté de Zetsu et argumenta, l'air dégagé :

Sasori – « Ou alors c'est dans sa nature d'être un grand angoissé de la vie, quoique aujourd'hui il s'est surpassé. Peut-être qu'il a fait un cauchemar... »

Une voix d'outre-tombe leur parvint de l'autre côté de la porte :

Pein – « NON, AU CONTRAIRE ! »

Sasori esquissa un rictus caustique.

Sasori – « Voilà, c'est donc pour ça : on lui a brisé tous ses rêves. Il doit être déçu. C'est... euh... navrant ? »

Le maître marionnettiste semblait se réjouir de la détresse du chef. En effet, quand il avait mal dormi, le nukenin de Suna était d'humeur massacrante. Et pour cause, l'autre blondasse ne l'avait pas laissé passer une nuit normale. Le Scorpion observa machinalement ses ongles tout en essayant de dresser mentalement un compte-rendu de sa nuit d'enfer avec l'artificier du dimanche ( non, on est lundi, haha -.- ).

Nuit horrible, il fallait l'avouer. Tout le monde savait que le blond d'argile était somnambule, sauf le concerné. Mais heureusement pour tous, il restait dans sa chambre et le seul à subir les assauts de la blondasse était malheureusement le scorpion des sables rouges. Imaginez le grand Maître Marionnettiste, dans son lit, mettant : petit un : trois ans à s'endormir ; petit deux : ayant le sommeil léger ; petit trois : une espèce d'énergumène blond à califourchon sur lui. Ce n'était pas très reluisant avouons le, mais pourtant c'était son atroce nuit. Deidara, dans son délire de somnambule en avait fait un cheval et hurlait des choses très étranges... Sasori se frappa le front en repensant à cette atroce nuit. Et justement...

Deidara – « GOOD MORNING AKATSUKI ! »  
Hidan – « MAIS QUI GUEULE ? ! » ( tiens, il revient toujours celui-là )  
Itachi – « Ca change pas grand chose, tout le monde crie depuis environ huit heures... »

Gros blanc. C'était vrai, tout le monde ne faisait que s'engueuler sans aucune raison apparente. Et il semblait que seul Deidara était imperméable à ces hurlements, puisque malgré le bruit ambiant, le bruit de l'aspirateur de Pein et les insultes à répétition d'Hidan ( qui avait d'ailleurs une grosse bosse en plein milieu du front ), il se levait miraculeusement à 10 heures piles. Et non, il ne se réveillerait jamais à 09 heures 59 ou à 10 heures 01. On pourrait régler une montre sur le réveil de Deidara. Bref, il n'y avait que lui pour être de bonne humeur le matin.

Zetsu – « On mange quand ? »  
Sasori 'stone' – « Tu viens juste de manger, imbécile. » ( mais pas heureux, l'imbécile. Le content c'est le blond )

Et là, surprise générale, Pein arriva, tout guilleret, comme à son réveil. On devinait aisément que le chef avait réussi son exploit qu'était de nettoyer le salon et de le faire briller. Il avait même réussi à chanter « sifflez en travaillant » sans que personne ne l'interrompe.

Pein – « Bon. C'est le tour de qui aujourd'hui ? »

Seize yeux se tournèrent vers le planning affiché sur l'unique frigo du repère. Que je vous explique : à l'Akatsuki, chaque binôme est de corvée un jour. Et ça tourne ainsi, les couples ( bah oui hein, ce sont des couples, sauf Zetsu, parce que le pauvre, personne n'en veut v.v ) doivent faire la vaisselle et les repas. La corvée ménage étant un loisir réservé au chef. De toute manière, y'a que lui que ça faisait sourire de récurer les chiottes, alors. Et d'ailleurs, il félicitait à chaque fois Sasori, car ce dernier n'y allait jamais, et ça lui faisait du travail en moins. Donc, reprenons. Aujourd'hui la corvée était pour...

Deidara – « Face de mérou et conjonctivite-man, hm ! »

Ce qui suit est une scène hautement sanglante, où l'on a du utiliser Zetsu pour se débarrasser du cadavre de Deidara... Mais vu que c'est une fic et qu'on fait ce qu'on veut, je te ressuscite, petit Deidei ( et j'ai même pas le droit à un merci, ingrat ! ) ! Donc, les personnes de corvée étaient Itachi et Kisame, passons sans transition à la préparation du repas...


	2. Midi Lundi

_Le Midi - Ou la trahison de la paperasse-girl et la bataille pour l'assiette rouge._

Alors que Itachi et Kisame s'enfermaient dans la cuisine afin de nous concocter un menu dégueulasse dont ils avaient le secret, Pein alla chercher le courrier. Il y avait le Daily Shinobi ( un quotidien des plus chiants et inintéressant que Kakuzu aimait beaucoup lire, surtout la partie économique ) et le Ninja-People de Deidara. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture... et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Et là, c'est le drame ( troisième édition ) :

Pein – « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Là, sur la première page ! Konan et Gaara étroitement enlacés sur les dunes ensablées de Suna ! Nooooooooooooooooon ! C'est le drame de sa vie ( décidément, sa vie est un drama ) ! Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du l'envoyer en mission là-bas ! C'était trop suspect qu'elle lui demande de partir vers le pays du vent... Et lui, comme un con trop gentil, il avait accepté ! Trahi par son bras droit ! Trahi par sa favorite ! Trahi par son petit origami en sucre ! Trahi par la chair de sa chair ! Trahi par... Bref ! Trahi, quoi. Il déboula dans le salon et hurla en brandissant son magazine qu'il avait eu le temps de déchirer de toutes parts :

Pein – « ON A ETE TRAHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! TRAHIIII ! T-R-A-H-I ! KONAN NOUS A BALANCES A L'ENNEMI ! LES SERVICES SPECIAUX DE TOUS LES PAYS VONT ARRIVER ET ON VA TOUS Y PASSER ! LE PIRE DANS TOUT CA, C'EST QU'ILS VONT METTRE DE LA TERRE PARTOUT DANS LA MAISON ! PUTAAAAAAIIIIIIN ! »

Insistons sur le fait que durant son monologue passionné, L'Arc-en-ciel s'est tordu dans une cinquantaine de positions désespérées différentes et variées. Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara et Zetsu le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Le blond explosif posa son regard sur le torchon que Pein tenait à la main... Son magazine ! Drame social pour Deidei !

Deidara – « MON NINJA-PEOPLE ! »

L'artificier se jeta sur son chef et tenta de lui arracher l'hebdomadaire des mains. S'engagea alors un combat acharné entre les deux hystériques qui se tapait sur les mains avec des petits mouvements rapides et saccadés. Le magazine s'envola et Sasori le rattrapa au vol. Il promena ses yeux sur le pauvre torchon et arqua un sourcil, émettant un petit rire méprisant :

Sasori – « Konan nous a pas balancée, elle est juste en train d'essayer de se rapprocher du junchuuriki de ichibi pour notre compte, j'imagine. »

Hidan – « Ou alors elle recherche juste un beau gosse pour un plan cul... »

Kakuzu – « Ou alors elle veut lui extorquer tout son argent... »

Zetsu – « Elle veut peut-être le manger... » « Il a l'air délicieux. »

Pein – « Mais non, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est... »

Deidara – « Mon Ninja-peopleeeeeeeee ! »

Sasori - "Arrêtezd e délirer, là... Vous voyez le mal partout de toute façon. Bande de gamins..."

Kakuzu – « Mais... On est le mal. »

Pein – « Hé ! Vous m'écou... ? »

Hidan – « Pis c'est normal si tu nous considère comme des gamins, toi t'es un putain de vieux ! »

Deidara – « Hééé ! Insulte pas mon danna et arrêtez de m'ignorer quand je me plains, hm ! »

Zestu – « On s'en fiche de ton torchon. »

Pein – « Dites, ça vous dérange pas que j'essa... »

Sasori – « Tss... Je préfère m'en aller, vous êtes trop immatures pour moi. »

Hidan - "Ouais, c'est ça ! Dégage !"

Pein – « Je me sens soutenu... »

Le Scorpion alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, suivit de Deidara qui en profita pour reprendre son Ninja-people et pour se blottir contre l'épaule de son danna qui méditait. Kakuzu se plongea dans son Daily Shinobi, Hidan sortit pour exécuter un sacrifice, Zetsu alla faire un peu de jardinage et Pein lava les vitres pour se détendre.

Pendant la dispute du siècle, Kisame et Itachi étaient tranquillement assis dans la cuisine, à méditer sur le fabuleux repas du midi et du soir ( puisqu'ils s'occupaient des deux ). Kisame proposait un repas 100 végétarien, rejoignant les idéaux écologiques de Deidara ( le premier ne mangeait jamais de poisson, l'autre de 

poulet ).

Kisame – « De toute manière ce sera dégeulasse. »

Itachi – « On est peut-être pas des Sasori, mais je suis sûr que ça peut être bon. Je suis un génie, je dois en être capable... Pourquoi pas la truite que tu as ramené hier soir ? »

Kisame – « JE LA SAUVAIS DU COURANT ! T'ES FOU ! On ne mange pas de poisson ! »

Itachi – « Evidemment... Tu te sentirais cannibale... Un peu comme si Zetsu mangeait des haricots verts... »

Et oui, à l'Akatsuki c'était généralement le parcours du combattant pour pouvoir préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Deidara était réputé végétarien et ne mangeait que du tofu à toute les sauces. Zetsu était un carnivore et si sa viande n'était pas du steak de cuisse humaine, il pétait son câble. Hidan lui ne voulait que du cent pour cent pur bœuf, et Kisame ne mangeait jamais de poisson. Il n'y avait que qu'Itachi, Pein et Kakuzu pour manger normalement. Quant à Sasori, c'était bien simple : il ne mangeait pas tout court. C'était d'ailleurs ce dernier qui arrivait toujours à combler les envies de tous à la fois avec les plats les plus goûtus. Donc, aujourd'hui Kisame et Itachi serait en mode galère pour les deux heures à venir. Et finalement Itachi eut l'idée du siècle. Le hachi-Parmentier. Il ferait la purée et la viande, les mettraient à part et si les autres mélangeaient ça ferait du hachi parmentier. Hidan avait sa viande, les autres de quoi manger sans toucher à leurs sacro-saints aliments basiques. Quant à Zetsu, il y avait toujours deux ou trois cadavres dans les placards de l'Akatsuki.

Itachi _'lisant la recette pour faire de la purée en sachet'_ – « Kisame, va chercher un morceau de bras dans le placard au fond à droite du couloir, il y en a toujours plein là-bas. »

Kisame acquiesça les paroles de son dieu ( vous avez remarqué qu'a chaque fois que Itachi dit un truc, Kisame croit que c'est une vérité générale ou s'exécute comme si le messie venait de lui demander un verre d'eau ? ) et alla chercher un bras. Cela serait la pâté de Zetsu, comme ça Fefeuille aurait sa viande aussi et tout le monde serait content. Après une heure à hacher la chair et à galérer pour faire de la purée en sachet, Itachi s'écria, tablier arc-en-ciel ( prit à Pein ) noué à la taille :

Itachi – « C'est prêt. Faut mettre le couvert. »

Tout le monde arrêta de se battre pour savoir si Konan avait oui ou non trahi l'Akatsuki ou recherchait simplement un plan cul et ils se rejoignirent tous dans la salle à manger. Une table avec une nappe au motif de l'Akatsuki était dressée, des chandeliers illuminaient la salle, bref l'ambiance lugubre à souhait. Et voici ce qui casse le mythe. La pose du couvert. Pein annonça :

Pein – « Bon, choisissez vos assiettes. »

Et là, c'est le drame ( quatrième édition ). Tout le monde se tendit, se jetant des regards méfiants. La distribution des assiettes était toujours une étape délicate de la journée. Mr Piercing lança avec un petit sourire fier dont on ne connaissait pas la cause :

Pein – « Je prend l'assiette arc-en-ciel ! Qui veut l'assiette rose ? »

Silence.

Pein – « Allez quoi ! Dévouez-vous pour l'assiette rose ! C'est pas la mort ! »

Deidara – « Moi j'la prend, hm ! »

Tout content, le blond d'argile alla chercher son assiette dans les mains de leur chef et revint vers le reste du groupe en souriant. On le regarda, perplexe. Deidara devenait de plus en plus féminin ces derniers temps... Sans doute ses hormones qui le travaillent. Pein attrapa une autre écuelle :

Pein – « Et la bleue foncée ? »

Kisame - Pour moi ! »

Pein – « L'assiette bleue claire est à... l'Autre traîtresse ! Bref, faut que j'arrête de me faire du mal. La blanche ? »

Hidan - "Moi !"

Pein – « La jaune ?

Deidara – « Moooooooi ! »

Pein – « Mais t'en a déjà une ! »

Deidara – « Nan, et mes mains, alors, hm ? »

Pein – « ...Certes. Prend-la, alors... La mauve ? »

Kakuzu – « A moi. »

Pein – « La verte ? »

Zetsu – « Pour moi. »

Pein – « La orange ? »

Akatsuki –« "... »

Pein – « Personne, comme d'habitude. Un jour, on trouvera bien quelqu'un qui voudra de la orange... Une citrouille qui serait débile... Bref. La rouge ? »

Drame social, le retour.

Sasori & Itachi – « Moi ! »

Les deux nukenin se foudroyèrent du regard. Et voilà ! Tous les jours, c'était la même rengaine : Itachi et Sasori se disputaient TOUJOURS pour l'assiette rouge ! Le porteur du sharingan prit une initiative, prenant son rival de vitesse, arracha l'assiette des mains de Pein et alla la poser sur la table, à sa place. Tout fier, il trottina vers la cuisine afin d'amener le plat du jour sur la table. Lorsqu'il revint, son précieux avait disparu. Il regarda autour de lui, agacé, et vit une image collector qui resterait à jamais gravée dans les mémoires : Sasori qui se déhanche. Celui-ci tenait l'assiette dans ses deux mains, à bout de bras, ceux-ci étant levés, et les faisaient bouger des droites à gauche, remuant les hanches en rythme, bien planté sur ses deux jambes, de dos. Sept paires d'yeux le regardaient avec une stupéfaction non dissimulée, avant de progressivement migrer vers la jouissance et l'hilarité. Itachi n'en revenait pas : si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il verrait Sasori se tortiller avec provocation au milieu de la salle à manger, il n'y aurait jamais cru. En tout cas, le maître marionnettiste déballait un sex appeal qu'il n'avait jamais dévoilé jusque là, bien que la situation soit assez comique. Mais notons que Deidara était celui que la beautifulité de Sassy frappait le plus.

Bref, Itachi s'avança vers le roux et tenta de lui arracher l'assiette des mains. Sasori en décida autrement et la tint fermement pour ne pas la laisser au Uchiha. L'avantage allait successivement à l'un ou l'autre, ce qui faisait qu'ils penchait à tour de rôle du côté de leur opposé ( vous savez, comme dans les dessins animés lorsque des personnages se disputent quelque chose ! xD ). Ce faisant, ils échangeaient quelques brillantes réparties :

Itachi – « Je l'ai réservée en premier ! »

Sasori – « Ca c'est ce que tu crois, j'avais décidé bien avant toi de la prendre ! »

Itachi – « Peuh ! C'est toi qui l'as eu la dernière fois, alors maintenant c'est mon tour ! »

Sasori – « Honneur au plus âgé ! »

Itachi – « Non, au plus jeune ! »

Sasori – « C'est pas parce que t'es le chouchou à son chechef qu'il faut prendre tes grands airs, minable ! »

Itachi – « C'est moi que tu traites de minable, pauvre poupée vaudou à deux ryos ! »

Sasori – « Ohohoh ! Regardez-moi la petite belette qui nous sort ses petites vannes ! »

Itachi – « Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te mettre la belette ! »

Le chef arc-en-ciel, décidant d'assumer son rôle de patron, décida de mettre un terme à cette haute envolée spirituelle :

Pein – « Bon, stop ! Analysons la situation et le plan de la table... Sasori, tu es entre Deidara et Zetsu, donc entre une assiette jaune et rose et verte. Itachi, tu es entre moi et Kisame, donc entre une merveilleuse assiette arc-en-ciel et une bleue. Ce qui fait que... Non, j'ai rien dit. Ca sert à rien ce que je fais. »

Tout le monde eut une grosse goutte sur la tempe. L'air de dire : « Notre chef est vraiment débile... »

Pein – « Donc... Ooooh ! Je sais ! On va accorder les assiettes avec vos couleurs de cheveux ! Sasori tu auras la rouge et Itachi la noire ! Et ce définitivement ! »

Sasori – « Hunhunhun ! »

Itachi – « C'est dégueulasse ! Sasori mange même pas ! Y'a favoritisme ! »

Sasori 'petit garçon innocent' – « Mais c'est juste pour essayer d'être humain... »

Pein & Deidara – « Aaaaaaw ! Kawaaai ! »

Itachi – « Vous ne voyez pas qu'il fait la comédie ! T'avais qu'à pas transformer ton corps en marionnette, idiot ! »

Pein – « Ne soit pas si médisant, Itachi ! Sasori fait des efforts pour se comporter en personne normale alors on ne peut que le féliciter ! Allez, passons à table. »

Sur la table il y avait donc l'assiette de purée qui avait largement eut le temps de refroidir, la viande, et le bras réduit en charpie pour Zetsu, puisque personne à part lui ne mangeait des humains. Bah seul Zetsu est cannibale dans l'Akatsuki de toute manière. Deidara se servit uniquement de la purée dont, après l'avoir goûtée la refourgua à Sasori, puisqu'il ne mangeait pas. Ni vu ni connu. Il s'avéra que même la purée en sachet d'Itachi était déguelasse. Personne ne savait décemment cuisiner dans cette putain d'organisation. En fait si, il n'y avait que Sasori. Pourquoi diable on ne lui laissait pas toute les corvées cuisine ? D'ailleurs, en parlant du marionnettiste multifonction, ce dernier se leva et attrapa son assiette.

Sasori - "Je vais aux toilettes."

Tout le monde regarda le renégat de Suna se déplacer dans l'ombre. Sasori, aller aux chiottes ? Il n'en avait pas besoin pourtant. Et puis admettons, qu'il y aille, ok. Mais pourquoi avec son assiette ? Et en plus, pourquoi s'arrêtait-il dans son petit coin d'ombre pour... Refaire son déhanché de la mort qui tue ? Sauf qu'un petit détail avait échappé à Sasori. Vraiment tout petit, riquiqui, minuscule, mais qui pourtant rendit la scène encore plus comique. La purée que Deidara lui avait refilée. Imaginez la chose : Sasori commençant une danse de chippendale se prenant de la purée sur la tête. Pas très reluisant, mais hilarant.

Itachi – « HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... HA ! »

Scène encore plus collector que Sasori ayant de la purée collante sur la figure : Itachi riant. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas perdus leur midi. Sasori grogna et disparut afin de se laver la figure. Il revint presque propre ( sa crinière de feu gardant l'horrible purée collante ) et frappa Deidara en passant car tout était de la faute de son imbécilité, puis il se retourna vers Itachi :

Sasori – « Ta purée est tellement déguelasse et collante qu'elle refuse de partir après trois shampooing et demi. »

Hidan – « Et demi ? »

Sasori – « J'ai abandonné en voyant que ça marchait pas... »

Hidan – « T'as essayé avec mon l'Oréal spécial purée dans les cheveux ? Ca marche bien, je t'autorise à l'utiliser... »

Sasori – « Non, Deidara se démerdera. »

Akatsuki ( sauf Deidara ) – « Deidara ? Oo »

Deidara 'orgasme' - "Owwwww... Oui, Sasori-danna, hm."

Et oui, ceci constituera d'ailleurs le plan de la soirée future dont le thème est la mission furtive, mais vous verrez plus tard huhu. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Hidan se moquant de la gueule de Sasori ( « Ahah ! Tes cheveux sont presque jaunes ! » ), Kisame déclarant son amour à son énième poisson ( le type il embarque un aquarium à table... ), Zetsu à son géranium, Deidara ne redescendant pas de son orgasme, Sasori répondant aux pics d'Hidan par la stone attitude, Kakuzu comptant combien ce repas lui avait coûté, Itachi pleurant sa pauvre assiette rouge et enfin, Pein, qui nettoyait son assiette... Et la, le drame social ( III : le cauchemar continue ) revint.

Zetsu – « C'était bon cette viande... » « Elle avait un petit goût de sable... »

Sasori cessa de répondre aux vannes d'Hidan par un silence dédaigneux et regarda la plante verte, l'air suspicieux :

Sasori – « Un goût de sable ? »

Prit d'un gros doute, il se leva brutalement et courut vers son laboratoire privé et lugubre. Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand cri furieux retentit :

Sasori – « Qui est le con qui a découpé le bras de Sandaime Kazekage, bordel ? ! »

Kisame – « Merde... Je savais pas. »

Sasori – « Tu vas finir en brandade de morue, sale... sale sacrilégeux ! »

Hidan – « C'est marrant, quand il est énervé, il est beaucoup moins éloquent ! »

Itachi – « On dit icônoclaste. »

Sasori – « Vos gueules ! Kisame, tu vas crever comme une saloperie de carpe hors de l'eau ! »

Alors que le scorpion des sables rouges commençait à retirer son manteau pour couper la tête bleue de la poiscaille à l'aide de ses ailes tranchantes. Deidara s'interposa et suggéra d'un ton mielleux :

Deidara – « Sasori-danna, ne dépensez pas votre énergie pour ces idiots, hm. Venez, je vais vous faire un shampooing. »


	3. Aprèsmidi Lundi

_L'après-midi. Ou l'orgasme que peut produire un shampooing anti purée._

Sasori poussa un grognement à l' intention de l'Akatsuki et suivit Deidara dans la salle de bain. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'ils étaient suivis par une colonie de commère, alias le reste de l'Akatsuki, même les membres les plus improbables tels Zetsu ( qui se révélait être un voyeur en fait ) ou encore le chef, mû par une curiosité étrange ; et le plus bizarre d'entre tous : Itachi. Bref tous voulaient savoir ce que faisait Sasori et Deidara ensemble dans la salle de bain. Zetsu usa de ses dons pour "fusionner" avec la porte, Itachi de son sharigan et Mr. Propre ses rinnegan pour voir à travers les murs, et les autres se disputaient le trou de la serrure. Et la vision qu'ils eurent était des plus intéressantes.

Deidara qui déshabillait doucement Sasori. Ses mains maladroites - car gêné à cause de son danna - déboutonnaient le manteau de son maître. Il n'avait pas de haut, ce qui facilitait grandement la tâche du renégat d'Iwa. Puis elles descendirent - effleurant au passage la peau pâle et dure de son Sasori - pour lui retirer son pantalon. Sasori se laissait faire, appréciant la douceur de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas que Deidara lui lave les cheveux pour rien, c'était le seul à en profiter pour le caresser légèrement au passage. Une fois les "préliminaires" terminés, Sasori s'installa dans la baignoire.

Itachi – « C'est plus intéressant que ce que je pensais... »

Hidan – « Vous croyez que ça va aller plus loin ? »

Pein – « C'est dommage que Sasori ait été de dos... »

Kisame – « C'est vrai. Mais on a eu le droit de voir les fesses de Deidara aussi... Moulées dans son pantalon, certes, mais tout de même. »

Zetsu – « Ils ont l'air délicieux. » « Sûr, ils doivent l'être. »

Kakuzu – « Sasori a un corps fascinant... »

Deidara remonta ses manches et alluma le jet d'eau. Il mouilla doucement la tête de Sasori qui ferma les yeux. Il passa délicatement ses doigts fins entres les mèches rousses du marionnettiste, essayant de décoller un peu la purée qui avait eu tout le loisir de s'incruster sur le cuir chevelu du nukenin de Suna. Après un long massage, Deidara prit le fameux shampooing de Hidan pour l'appliquer sur la tête de son danna.

Hidan – « HIIIIIIIIII ! Mon shampooing ! »

Kisame – « Chuuuut ! Tu gâches un grand moment ! »

Hidan se tut et continua d'observer l'étrange scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. La marionnette humaine semblait... se détendre entre les mains expertes d'un Deidara concentré sur son œuvre, qui faisait son maximum pour retirer la crasse des cheveux de son maître, effleurant parfois la nuque du scorpion. Deidara eut un sourire lorsqu'il passa sa main dans le cou de Sasori. Il lui murmura sensuellement :

Deidara – « Vous en avez dans le cou, danna, hm. »

L'Akatsuki resta perplexe devant ce qui paraissait être... un frisson, peut-être, de Sasori.

Hidan – « Bordel à cul, de quoi ils causent ? »

Itachi – « La ferme, Hidan. »

Pein – « On ne parle pas comme ça, ce n'est pas convenable et puis merde tu casses l'ambiance là ! »

Kakuzu – « Euuuh, chef c'est pas pour vous contredire mais... »

Deidara s'arrêta et se retourna, il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit. Sasori, quant à lui, faillit pousser un cri de frustration, mais resta impassible, se contentant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sasori – « Deidara, tu as _déjà_ fini ? »

Deidara – « Presque, Sasori-danna, hm. »

Sasori soupira, déçu. Il adorait ces petits moments de presque intimité ( ils ignoraient qu'ils étaient espionnés ), où Deidara faisait tomber ce masque de lourd et était des plus doux. Et finalement, l'artificier ralluma l'eau pour rincer la mousse. Il passait lentement et tendrement ses doigts pour faire partir toute la mousse, et une fois ceci fait, lui tendit une serviette.

Sasori - "Sèche."

Deidara s'exécuta alors, bien qu'il détestait le fait que Sasori lui parle ainsi, comme à un chien. Et le merci dans l'histoire ? ! Il sécha donc les cheveux maintenant lisse et doux de son danna, et le laissa sortir et s'habiller seul. Et là, surprise générale :

Sasori – « Merci, Deidara." »

Deidara crut faire une syncope en voyant le petit sourire qu'affichait Sasori, bredouillant un timide "de rien" et sortit de la salle de bain avant de rougir devant le Scorpion. Et là, drame social, quatrième édition ( on rejoint les drames des vies des Akatsukiens ).

Deidara – « Qu'est-ce vous foutez, hn ? »

Hidan – « Bordel de merde ! Les gars ! On s'est fait repérer ! »

Kisame – « Non, sans dec' ? On n'avait pas vu ! »

Hidan – « Putain c'est la merde internationale ! »  
Deidara – « C'est quoi ces voyeurs ? ! »

Pein – « On n'est pas des voyeurs, on passait juste... Tous en même temps... Zetsu sort de cette porte. »

Deidara – « kjadjhikeikezojez ! » ( traduction : intraduisible )

Itachi – « ZETSU ! »

Zetsu – « Je vois Sasori... De façe... Nu... »

Tout le monde retourna vite à son activité de voyeuriste. Deidara, quant à lui, pétait un câble. Il voyait rouge. Une explosion... Vite ! Mais oui ! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire "Boom" Deidara fit sauter la porte de la salle de bain. Zetsu dû sortir bien malgré lui, et le reste s'enfuit, bien qu'ils aient pu en profiter pour voir beaucoup mieux cette magnifique vision. Sasori, a moitié nu ( hélas, il avait remit son pantalon ), perplexe devant la porte qui venait de lui péter à la gueule, voir même étonné. Et plus encore, une Akatsuki s'enfuyant. Mais que diable faisaient-ils tous devant la porte de la salle de bain ? Sasori se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit de la salle de bain, laissant le pauvre Deidara esseulé avec des débris de porte autour de lui et là...

Pein - "PUTAIIIIN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !"

Pein venait de remarquer le sacrilège de Deidara... Il était revenu sur ses pas, l'évènement explosif ayant fait tilt dans sa tête de maniaque. Etrangement, il fut aussitôt suivit par Kakuzu qui beugla :

Kakuzu - "LA POOOOOOOORTE ! QUI VA LA REPAYER, HEIN ? !"

Deidara fronça les sourcils, agacé par tant de mauvaise foi. C'était leur faute s'il avait fait exploser cette satanée porte ! Il fit volte-face et partit dans la même direction que Sasori, snobant l'arc-en-ciel et son compagnon le recousu, les laissant déprimer devant leur pauvre porte.

**Blabla de Miru :** Ceci était une pause dans ce long lundi, un petit interlude inutile mais après tout, ça nous a fait trippé de l'écrire. Ok, ça m'a fait tripper, puisque j'ai été exploité par Kanasucre en écrivant entièrement le passage


End file.
